


i want

by AgentKaz



Series: evol love [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, PWP, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKaz/pseuds/AgentKaz
Summary: Robotnik's been back from mushroom hell for a month, and he's been working hard. Too hard. Mushrooms aren't going to uninvent themselves, after all. But the man needs a break, and Stone knows what to do to get him to relax.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: evol love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	i want

**Author's Note:**

> set after radioman

The glow of the holoscreens and the sound of one of Dr. Robotnik's productivity playlists met Stone as he brought the groceries into the lab, the door sealing up behind him. Clearly, Robotnik was still at work. He ducked under the projection, bags in hand. "Hey," he said, offering the doctor a smile, although he was turned around and only saw it via camera feed. "Back with supplies. They ran out of your favorite Soylent so it took a little longer than usual."

It had been one month since Robotnik came back from his unpleasant exile, and things weren't going too terribly. They lived out of the mobile lab, Stone only leaving when he had to. Robotnik never left. He didn't want to risk being found out before it was necessary. As far as anyone other than the two knew, he was still persona non grata, stuck in mushroom hell. Only he and Stone knew what had really happened.

"It's better this way. When I finally make myself known, they won't know what hit 'em. Until then..." he'd said, trailing off and saying no more.

Dramatic, but effective.

Robotnik still hadn't felt like growing his hair out, or trimming his mustache back to its original proportions. It had taken Stone some time to get used to it, but it did seem to suit the doctor, and he liked it, so Stone liked it. Even if he diiiid miss his old look. He mostly dressed casually these days, and Stone didn't exactly blame him after wearing that flight suit for months.

Looks aside, Robotnik hadn't really been the same since coming back either. Oh, it hadn't been a massive change, he was still his doctor under all that had happened, but all that time alone hadn't exactly done him any favors. His priorities had changed. Many of his new projects were focused entirely on the hedgehog. He could be single-minded before, but this really took the cake. Without the government work to deal with, Robotnik had plenty of free time to work on things, and he'd gone into it with gusto.

Stone helped him, of course, no matter what path he decided to take. Robotnik really had meant it when he said they'd be working together, although he still wanted his lattes. It was hard to keep up, but Stone had learned so much in just one month, and there was always something new to discover. Robotnik had even made him his own pair of control gloves, which was probably the most romantic thing he'd ever done, so their relationship was going pretty well. He was truly becoming Robotnik's right hand man, rather than just his assistant/bodyguard/babysitter.

And as Robotnik's right hand man (and occasionally exasperated yet always loving boyfriend), Stone was very attuned to his needs. One thing Stone was sure Robotnik needed was a break. He'd hinted at it a few times, but Robotnik was too busy with his work to bite. He needed to take more obvious measures.

After setting the grocery bags down he came up behind him, planting a kiss on his bald head. Robotnik stiffened at the touch, but eventually relaxed. "What are you working on?" Stone asked, peering over his shoulder. Before all this, he would have only understood a small amount of what was on display, but now things made more sense to him, and Robotnik was always happy to explain what he was working on to fill in the blanks.

Well, always happy unless he was having some serious issues, which seemed to be the case here. Robotnik rubbed his forehead, leaning an elbow on the desk. "The mushroom elimination project. The data is sound but for some reason I just can't get everything to mesh. I just need that one perfect breakthrough... I can almost smell it. You can smell it too, can't you?"

Stone made a show of pretending to smell something, then leaned over, draping his arms around Robotnik's shoulders before kissing his neck. "I smell that you need to take a break, Doctor. Put it down for a little, look at it again later with fresh eyes. Otherwise you're just gonna keep staring at it."

Robotnik's shoulders tensed again. "You're trying to distract me from my work, Stone. Do I sense ulterior motives?"

"Whaaat? _Nooooo._ You work so hard, Doctor. I just want to help you relax. We don't get enough time to just... not work anymore. Since, what, the day you came back? I haven't even walked in on you dancing. Kinda feels wrong, you know?"

Robotnik looked up at him, eyes narrowed skeptically. "You are absolutely trying for something. I'm not stupid."

Stone pulled at the collar of his shirt, then spun him around in his chair, practically sitting on his lap. "Of course I am. Maybe your boyfriend's getting jealous of your projects since you spend so much time with them." He slid his hand into Robotnik's pants, fingers lightly teasing what was clearly a growing erection beginning to press against his briefs. "Can you blame me?"

Robotnik groaned, and it was clear he was trying his hardest not to push up towards the touch. "You're so damn needy, Stone."

" _I'm_ needy? I barely touched you and you're hard." He certainly continued to barely touch him as well, wide grin on his face.

"Am not." Robotnik remained adamant, despite starting to flush just a little.

"Soooo this isn't real?" Stone teased, pushing his hand into his briefs and gently stroking up and down his shaft.

"Figment of your imagination."

With a heavy sigh, Stone stood up and turned dramatically in a move he'd clearly borrowed from the doctor. "Okaaaay, Doctor, whatever you say. I'll go. Might as well go make your usual latte." He slowly started to move, but he clearly wasn't making the commitment yet.

"Get back here!" came the expected voice, and Stone stopped in his tracks. "I didn't tell you you could leave, Stone."

Stone turned his head to look over his shoulder trying (and failing) not to smile. "Sooo you do want it."

Robotnik just made a noncommittal noise, which Stone took as a yes.

Kicking off his shoes and tossing his black coat aside, Stone moved back towards him. "Just let me take care of everything tonight, okay, Ivo? You can go back to yelling at me and calling me stupid when we're done. I just... you've been doing nothing but work." He pecked him on the lips, then headed over towards a small section of the lab he'd staked out for himself. "I'm worried about you."

He came back after rummaging around in his things for a while, a round, black object in his hand. "You remember this, right?"

Robotnik remembered it, certainly, from the look of recognition in his eyes. It had been some time since he'd seen it last, but he remembered it. A plain black leather collar, just the right size. Stone generally brought the collar out when he'd been working way too hard for way too long. It had started out as a joke, but when it turned out Robotnik was actually into it...

Well, like many things between them, it was something they never spoke of except when they were alone.

Grumbling quietly in a semblance of protest, Robotnik still tilted his head back, allowing Stone to fasten the collar around his neck.

"Good boy," Stone said, smiling widely and rubbing his hand on Robotnik's head. "You still remember exactly what to do." Robotnik didn't answer, he just glared. "I still miss your hair. Made it easier to pet you. Won't stop me, though."

The leash came next, clipped to the front of the collar. Stone didn't have any plans to take him anywhere and it wasn't like they could go on much of a walk inside the lab, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold it. He tugged on it, lightly, and Robotnik didn't struggle.

"You need this, don't you," Stone whispered, cupping Robotnik's crotch before he tugged at his pants. The robot pajama pants were cute, but not exactly sexy. "Let's get these off, then on your knees, babe." Robotnik stood up, allowing him to pull the pants down. Stone took a little bit too long to pull his briefs off next, resulting in a strained groan from Robotnik, but soon enough the doctor was on his knees, erection prominent and neglected.

"Good boy, Ivo!" Stone called, wasting no time in unzipping his own pants, pulling both pants and underwear down in a single swift motion. He kicked them aside, took his shirt off, draped it on the chair, and sent it on its way so they'd have some space.

"I promise I won't make you wait too long," he said, running a hand up underneath his shirt, a finger lightly brushing a nipple before he pulled back. "I know I've been teasing for a while." Robotnik grumbled at that, and Stone playfully tugged at his mustache before grabbing the leash tightly, maneuvering him into a kiss to shut him up. "Shhhh, pet, no complaining."

Robotnik stopped complaining.

Opening a bottle of lube he'd grabbed when he got the collar, Stone quickly moved to coat his own cock with it, before leaning over Robotnik and sliding a finger in. Robotnik tensed, then relaxed, letting out a frustrated moan and automatically pushing back on the finger. "Almost, Ivo," Stone whispered. "Just gotta make sure... then we'll get this over with." He didn't spend a lot of time on preparation, just as much as was necessary. He slid another finger in, working them both in and out and around to make sure Robotnik was nice and ready before pulling out and positioning himself over him.

"You ready?" he asked, lightly pulling on the leash. Robotnik grunted in the affirmative, and without much fanfare Stone pushed inside with a quiet grunt of his own. Which was absolutely nothing compared to the noise Robotnik made.

Because Robotnik was _loud_. It was a damn good thing the mobile lab was big and soundproof and they were parked hidden in the middle of nowhere, because if they'd had neighbors, they would not be happy about these developments. But they didn't, and Stone allowed Robotnik to be as loud as he wanted.

Not that he wanted to, from the looks of it, but he knew he couldn't help it.

Stone got himself into a good rhythm pretty quickly, knowing Robotnik was impatient. The doctor wrapped his fingers around his cock, but Stone pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own. "Soon, Ivo, I promise," he whispered.

Every thrust brought out another noise from Robotnik, and while Stone wasn't trying to make things difficult for him... Well, maybe he held back just a little to hear him more. Just a little.

Not that he'd ever tell Robotnik that.

At this point Stone felt he was already close himself, a product of waiting this long in the first place, but Robotnik was fighting an especially losing battle and he came first. Stone felt him stiffen up underneath him, crying out a loud _"Fuck!"_ as he made a mess of Stone's fingers and the floor. Stone brought his fingers up to Robotnik's face with a quiet "good boy." As Robotnik licked him clean, Stone continued to thrust until finally he let out a far more subdued cry, finishing inside his partner with one last push forward.

They stayed there like that for a while, breathing heavily, Stone loosely holding the leash in one hand and idly running his fingers through Robotnik's mustache with the other. Not the greatest substitute for hair, but, well. It was certainly long enough.

When he finally mustered up the strength to pull out, he lay down next to Robotnik on the floor in solidarity, gently patting his back. "You okay, Ivo? All good?"

Robotnik was quiet at first, and Stone looked over at him, concern all over his face. Robotnik only looked thoughtful for a moment, though, and then he peered back over at Stone.

"...I think I've made a breakthrough."

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh so i made an explicit fic look at that
> 
> legit i've never written an actual explicit fic, just rp. i'm used to just writing one side of things, so this is kinda new and probably a little disjointed! my apologies. also my favorite things to write are the things *around* the smut so sorry if it's not your bag. it was fun though!


End file.
